1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer module, more particularly to a computer module having a mechanism to dissipate heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a liquid-cooling heat dissipating system, as disclosed in Taiwanese Publication No. M295424, includes a heat sink 11 for exchanging heat with external cold air by natural convection, a thermoelectric cooler 12, a pressure-increasing pump 13 to circulate a working fluid within the system, a liquid-cooling connector 14 in contact with a heat source 2, three input pipes 15 for interconnecting the heat sink 11, the thermoelectric cooler 12, the pump 13, and the liquid-cooling connector 14 in series, an output pipe 16 connected fluidly to the heat sink 11 and the liquid-cooling connector 14, and a fan 17 for directing a current of cold air toward the heat sink 11. The heat source 2 may be a central processing unit of a computer. When the pressure-increasing pump 13 is activated, the working fluid in the liquid-cooling connector 14 circulates toward the heat sink 11 after absorbing the heat generated by the heat source 2. The heat sink 11 then exchanges heat with the external current of cold air so as to dissipate the heat. Although the aforementioned heat dissipating system can achieve its intended purpose, in actual practice, it has the following drawbacks:
1. Since the aforementioned liquid-cooling heat dissipating system relies on the pressure-increasing pump 13 to circulate the working fluid, the system not only has more components, is more costly, and is more noisy, but also generates more heat itself due to the pressure-increasing pump 13. This runs counter to efforts at reducing the temperature of the working fluid in the system and, therefore, reduces the cooling efficiency of the system.
2. If the aforementioned working fluid is water, the water will freeze when the system is used in an environment with a temperature lower than 0° C., thereby rendering the system useless. Further, if there is water leakage in the system, circuitry in the heat source 2 and/or elements of the system itself may be destroyed.